1. Technical Field
The present disclosure belongs to the technical field of precision numerical control machine tool, and applies to a precision linear feeding mechanism of an end effector capable of enduring a large load and mounting tools or work-pieces. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a biaxial linear-motion micro drive apparatus.
2. Background Art
With the development of science and technology, a demand for ultra-precision machining accuracy has tended to nanometer scale, and thus a precision and ultra-precision numerical control machine tool at the micron scale, submicron scale and nanometer scale has become one of important developing directions of advanced numerical control machine tools. Machine tool feeding system is one of key factors affecting the overall performance of the machine tool. Performance of the machine tool feeding system is affected greatly by drive, transmission and guide mechanisms. One of effective ways of improving the feeding accuracy of the ultra-precision machining machine tool is to employ the combination of a macro drive and a micro drive, in which machining size and profile are achieved by the macro drive and error compensation in size and profile is carried out by the micro drive, thereby meeting a demand for ultra-precision machining.
Combination of the macro drive and the micro drive in the existing linear feeding motion includes two manners: one manner is that the macro drive and the micro drive are in series directly, that is, a macro feeding of each feeding axis is achieved by driving a macro motion sliding platform through the macro drive, and a micro feeding thereof is achieved by driving a micro motion sliding platform using a micro actuator mounted on the macro motion sliding platform, for example, a machine tool requiring a macro drive and a micro drive in X-axis and Z-axis may employ such a manner in which an X feeding axis is achieved by making the macro drive and the micro drive in X-axis be in series directly and a Z feeding axis is achieved by making the macro drive and the micro drive in Z-axis be in series directly; the other manner is that a macro drive mechanism and a micro drive mechanism are separated from each other, the micro drive mechanism may be designed as an independent part and mounted in any other position, for example, a machine tool requiring a macro drive and a micro drive in X-axis and Z-axis may employ such a manner in which macro drives in X-axis and Z-axis are provided separately and micro drives in X-axis and Z-axis are designed to be independent X-axis and Z-axis micro drive parts.